complex_mediafandomcom-20200214-history
Style
Karmaloop.com: The world's largest online retailer of streetwear including sneakers, apparel, and accessories HighSnobiety.com: HighSnobiety.com offers the most up-to-date news and announcement of retail and product releases—including, but not limited to clothing and accessories—as well as store openings and collaborative works. HighSnobiety.com’s coverage remains global and offers news that pertains to markets across Europe, the Americas, Africa, and Asia. FreshnessMag.com: Freshnessmag.com is an international community that explores all the latest in fashion, culture, and style from New York to Tokyo and everywhere in between. From interviews to product launches, Freshnessmag.com pursues to empower and cultivate creative minds all over the world. Selectism.com: Selectism is an online fashion magazine that brings you news on innovative street fashion, limited-edition items, and other interesting specials and collaborations. We don’t bore you with Gucci, YSL and the like. Selectism showcases young, upcoming labels that deliver more style while offering the same high-end quality. Juxtapoz.com: Juxtapoz is the premier destination for art enthusiasts. It provides users with access to exclusive content and the most influential artists in today society including news, galleries, and events. UpscaleHype.com: Upscale Hype is all about luxury. This online lifestyle magazine focuses on the hype surrounding the fashion, art and personal style of the world’s most influential celebrities. StyleEngine.com: StyleEngine.com, an online fashion magazine, is the go-to site for breaking news on underground and hard-to-"find limited edition collaborations in streetwear, categorized by accessories, "fitted/hats, footwear, outerwear, pants, shirts, t-shirts, watches, and more. 12ozProphet.com: 12ozProphet.com is a community of young artists interested and influenced by style and design trends in the underground art scene. It is the hub of all things urbanized art and places emphasis on top-notch graffiti art, youth, city culture and design. RefinedGuy.com: An online mens mag about mens lifestyle, whether its fashion, alcohol, or maybe even women. Kineda.com: A premier street wear and lifestyle brand for today’s trendsetting young adults. ArrestedMotion.com: Contemporary art blog featuring lowbrow - pop surrealism, street/urban art, gallery openings, and artist interviews. SlamxHype.com: The first site to marry limited edition streetwear with design and fine art. Coverage includes the most coveted limited edition apparel, footwear and designer boutiques.SlamXHype.com also includes a look at the best indesign from graphic and fine art, to film and even advertising. ClutterMagazine.com: Clutter Magazine is the ultimate publication for those who love designer and vinyl toys. Covering the artists and the street culture, Clutter Magazine is art, toys and desire. Highsnobette.com: There’s a gap between streetwear and couture and High Snobettebridges it. We’re a women's lifestyle magazine devoted to outside-the-box fashion, art, and lifestyle trends. We believe that a woman's greatest asset is the gift of complexity, and we admire females who work those angles. In the HighSnobette universe, what we like is what we like and we aren't motivated by what's supposed to be hot or trendy. We're snobs, just like the name says, and we’re not ashamed to flaunt it. Four-Pins.com: “Tiré à Quatre Épingles” is an old French saying with a foggy etymology that dates back to Renaissance-era France. Literally translated, it means “held by four pins,” but the the figurative meaning is more like “well dressed,” “impeccable,” “of the best quality,”"to the nines,” etc. You get the point. We didn’t expect you to know that, but now you do. EgoTripLand.com: Ego trip is a creative collective specializing in multi-media projects that deal largely with satire, race, and hip-hop. PorHomme.com: Por Homme is a premier fashion and culture magazine for readers who are looking for lifestyle news that caters to men. From the latest product reviews and style highlights to grooming and etiquette, Por Homme has it covered. KarmaloopTV.com: KarmaloopTV.com offers young men unparalleled access to unique and compelling video content, in the genres of fashion, music and culture. BarberShopConnect.com: Your connection to the barbering community. TheChoosyBeggar.com: The Choosy Beggar lives to get guys into better clothes for less money, and with fewer headaches MaestroKnows.com: Maestro Knows is an online show that uncovers the day-to-day life of Levi Maestro. The show takes place all over the world and allows viewers to get an inside look at Maestro’s posse of creative friends and cool experiences. IAmPacked.com: At iampacked.com, people upload photos and descriptions of what they pack when going on trips. MechanicalDummy.com: Mechanical Dummy is a site that offers a trend-finding platform featuring the most current trends in the world of technology, culture, style, & emerging brands. HiConsumption.com: Hi Consumption is a digital lifestyle magazine for guys. Green-Label.com: Green Label is an online magazine covering action sports, music, art, and style. DMarge.com: Style for men: selecting the best in men's style and fashion from Australia and around the world. AcclaimMag.com: ACCLAIM is a magazine about style and bad behavior. InkedMag.com: InkedMag.com offers the best tattoo style magazine. Read articles about celebrities, design, meaning of tattoos, watch videos, and featuring our Inked Girls. NYSkateboarding.com: NY Skateboarding.com covers local product, history, talent and events. If you love New York and skateboarding as much as we do than we’re sure you will be stoked on our site.